Aftertale: Republished
by Mimikyu
Summary: Ok so a while back I wrote a story called Aftertale and stopped writing. So here we go, v2 of Aftertale. Using she/her/hers pronouns for Frisk, because that's what I feel like doing. This takes place years after freeing all the monsters from Mt. Ebott. Adventures of a teenage Frisk and all other monsters. Currently on hiatus
1. My Best Friend

Chapter 1

Monday, 7 am. 8 years after breaking the barrier:

As our hero tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to soak in those last minutes of sleep before having to leave for her first day of school. She cuddled with the warm covers on her, not wanting to let go. The days became shorter and the air started becoming colder, Autumn was coming very soon and very quick. Soon the bedroom door opened with a small creak and a soft voice calling a name.

"Frisk, my child, it's time to wake up," the voice spoke.

Instead of getting up, Frisk instead hid her head under the covers trying to go back to sleep. The bedroom door opened up more and the figure headed closer to the bed. The figure soon sat down on the bed and placed her hand on Frisk.

"Frisk, come on time to wake up. You don't wish to be late do you?" the voice said softly and sweetly.

"Eh, I don't mind being late that much," Frisk said groggily.

"On your first day? Well alright, so long as you'll stick around for Papyrus and Undyne's breakfast."

And with that, Frisk hurled herself out of her bed and got ready for school. Frisk headed to the bathroom and started to brush her teeth. She then headed to sans' room. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and knocked on his door.

"sans? Come on it's morning," Frisk shouted through the door. No response.

Frisk rolled her eyes and headed back to the bathroom. Once she was done she headed downstairs to the kitchen, where Undyne and Papyrus were already making breakfast.

"HUMAN! Good timing! Undyne were just preparing a delicious breakfast!" Papyrus said.  
"Wanna help punk?" Undyne said, pounding into a bowl of eggs.  
"I… should get ready for school. Maybe some other time…" Frisk said, not wanting to get sick…again.

Frisk poured a glass of water and a glass of apple juice. She chugged down the apple juice and carried the glass of water upstairs. Frisk dressed into her favorite striped sweater and a pair of jeans. It was starting to get chilly, so it was a good time to wear a sweater. She took the glass of water and started to pour it on top of her favorite flower. Once Frisk did that, it started to hiss at her.

"Enough! The water is too cold! And don't pour it on me while I'm sleeping!" it said angrily.  
Frisk looked very unimpressed with his attitude.  
"Flowey, you always have something to complain about, 'it's too hot' 'it's too cold,' suck it up. It's either I water you know, or you dry up. You have your options," Frisk stated.  
Flowey became very annoyed.  
"Of course I'll complain, you would too if you were stuck in these tiny accommodations!"  
"Would you prefer a bigger flower pot then?"  
"I'd prefer you'd kill me."  
"I'll take any request except that one."  
"Plant me then."  
"Or that one."  
"Then don't ask!"  
"Flowey, I refuse to plant you with that attitude, until you prove to me you can be good and choose MERCY, I will not plant you anywhere."  
"So all I have to do is show mercy huh? Easy."  
"Is it now, fine. Show me you can be merciful, and I shall plant you. But until then, you must stay here in my room."  
"Deal."

Flowey seemed confident, too confident…

"Alright, well I'm off!" Frisk shouted as she headed downstairs.

"Frisk!"

Frisk turned around to see Alphys calling her name.

"D-don't forget your phone… I just f-finished upgrading it…" she said. Frisk gave her a big smile.

"Thanks Alphys! I really appreciate it, I can't wait to see what this one does," Frisk said.

"A-ah okay, I-I can show you later i-if you want."

"Okay! See ya later!" Frisk said as she waved off, racing to school.

Frisk ran out the door and headed down the street, backpack strap in her hand and a smile on her face. As she raced down the street she her named called again.

"Frisk!" She turned around to see her friend Monster Kid, she always called him Kid for short.  
"Kid!" Frisk said excitedly  
"Aren't you excited? Our first day of high school!"  
"Totally! This is gonna be awesome! But remember, this isn't middle school anymore. We have to start acting like adults."  
"Yo that's a bummer. We can still be kids together though right?"  
"Absolutely."

With that they headed to school together and went to their first class. _God damn this is boring_ Frisk thought. She decided to start passing notes to Kid.  
 _Hey, you busy after school?_ Frisk wrote  
 _No, why?_ Kid responded  
 _Wanna come over after school?  
IDK I think my parents want me coming home…  
Aww you sure? We could have a cooking lesson with Undyne~  
URGH you make my decisions hard sometimes…  
:D_

After school rolled around and Frisk and Kid headed back to Frisk's house, Kid went into the kitchen with Undyne and Frisk went upstairs to go check on Flowey. When she arrived to her room, dirt and shattered pieces of a flower pot scattered all around, _but no Flowey in sight._

What had happened here? Where was Flowey? Frisk started to panic. Did he get out? How could this have happened. Frisk checked all over the house, and even outside of the house, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't have lost him, she couldn't have. What would she do without him? What would she do without-

Without Asriel.

Frisk began to panic even more, when suddenly

Thud!

Frisk fell to the ground, still crying she opened her eyes to see who she bumped into. Papyrus sat there trying to apologize for running into her. What caught her attention was the flower he was holding.  
"I'm sorry Frisk! I didn't see you there, and I was just about to get the flower pot from outside to put Flowey in," Papyrus exclaimed.  
"Papyrus!" Frisk said.  
"Y-yes!"  
"Thank you." Frisk was smiling with tears in her eyes.  
"It's no issue, I was cleaning and I accidently knocked the pot over, I tried cleaning it up best I could-"  
"It's alright, so long as your both alright."

Papyrus put Flowey into the flower pot from outside and brought him back up to Frisk's room. Flowey didn't seem too happy, but Frisk couldn't stop smiling.  
"Wipe that stupid grin off your face, it's pissing me off," Flowey said annoyed.  
"Sorry," Frisk said, still smiling.  
"I said stop smiling!"

Frisk continued to smile, tears still in her eyes. She realized something then, she hoped Flowey wouldn't show mercy, otherwise she would have to let go of her friend. Her best friend.


	2. The Birthday Gift

Friday 2pm

Frisk had been walking home from school alone thinking. She needed time to clear her thoughts and focus on herself. On her way home she had passed by a kitchen appliance store, and in the window was a recipe book. "101 ways to prepare a snail." Toriel's birthday was coming up soon, Frisk knew she would love that as a present. The only issue was she didn't have any money to get it. She couldn't borrow it from Tori, that wouldn't be right. She had to earn it on her own, but how? A job? Yeah, that would be the only way to get it. The question was where exactly could she work at.

The next few days Frisk had been looking for a job that was hiring, but so far no luck. No one would look at her resume, nor give her time to interview her. It was always a flat out no in the beginning… Why was this happening? Why did no one hire her? Was she useless? Was she not good enough? She decided to keep going.

The thought of a job being out there for her, it filled her with determination.

Frisk headed off to another store where they were hiring, it was a small clothing shop. She had asked to speak to the manager about a job. When she did, the girl behind the counter said to leave. Why did this keep happening?

"I will not leave until the manager speaks to me," Frisk said with determination.  
"Look kid, I can tell you right now, if you're looking for a job, you're not gonna get it," the girl said.  
"But why? Can't you at least let me speak with them before you make that assumption, I'm a hard worker and I'm filled with determination!" Frisk said starting to get frustrated.  
"Listen kid. Why on earth would the manager, who hates monsters, hire the kid who freed them all?"

So that was it. That was the reason no one wanted her. The child, so filled with determination, hated for it. Frisk was so used to being around monsters and loving them unconditionally, she forgot others wouldn't feel the same way…

Frisk left the store, heartbroken, she couldn't do anything about this discrimination. How blind could she have been? Not to see this?

Frisk sat down on a curb, she sighed, and thought about her next move. What about Toriel? What was she to do now? Losing her heart and faith, she started to breakdown and cry. As she continued to cry someone came over to comfort her.  
"Darling, what's wrong?"  
Frisk had looked up from her lap to see Mettaton wrapping his arm around her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled.  
"Oh, hey Mettaton, nothing's really wrong," Frisk said forcing a smile.  
"I doubt that's true, come on tell me why you're crying," Mettaton said trying to comfort her.  
"Sorry, I'm…I'm just down a bit because I wanted to buy a present for mom, but no one will hire me."  
"Oh darling! Why didn't you just say so! I'll absolutely hire you!" Mettaton said with pride.

With that, Frisk felt better; She knew there would always be hate in the world, but those who truly care will always be there for her.

Frisk then began to work at MTT Burger and became Burgerpants' co-worker. Frisk always had a beautiful smile on her face, while Burgerpants had that kind of tortured forced smile on his face. Seven years later and he was still working here, guess he didn't get much of a second chance as he thought. He was glad to have his little buddy around though, Frisk was a way to vent. Burgerpants enjoyed talking to Frisk and letting out his emotional stress out while she comforted him. Frisk really found enjoyment in working for Mettaton.

Frisk was still in emotional distress from the fact that she was discriminated against her own kind-

No.

Even if they were all humans, they weren't like her, they weren't the same. Her kind didn't belong with those who hated her, they belonged with those who loved her. She smiled. Her family was her kind, she belonged with them.

Frisk soon earned enough money to buy Tori the recipe book. She went into the store and purchased the book in the window. Once she got home, she had to be careful; she made sure Toriel wouldn't see what she was holding. She wanted it to be surprise.

Wednesday 8:30am

Frisk woke up by herself in her bed, she felt a bit of pain in her head. Frisk couldn't recall if she bumped her head or something, oh well. She looked at the clock and sprang out of bed, she was going to be late! As she was getting ready, she realized it was Toriel's birthday today. As she was about to head out the door she grabbed the nicely wrapped gift and ran to school.

Once school had ended Frisk raced to the elementary school where Toriel taught the younger ones. She walked down the halls and tried to find Tori's room. The kids were in recess now and Toriel was sitting at her desk grading papers.  
"Mom!" Frisk shouted.  
Tori jumped a bit, but laughed as soon as she saw who was calling her.  
"My, my, what are you doing here Frisk?" Toriel asked. Frisk then held up the present to Toriel's face.  
"Happy Birthday!" Frisk said happily.

Toriel looked as if she were about to cry. She took Frisk into her arms and hugged her tightly. Frisk was happy. So what if others didn't like her or any of the monsters? She loved them, and they loved her. That's all that mattered. Frisk sighed happily, there was nothing better than this.


	3. The Troublesome Project

Saturday 12pm

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. A cozy little Saturday. Frisk was enjoying her day relaxing and having a break from the stress of school. It had only been a week and she was stocked up with homework already. She looked at all her textbooks sighing. Yeah, she should probably start that. She got up from her bed and sat at her desk, she rummaged through her books to see which one she should start first. She then found her science homework. It was a simple lab homework, but so many numbers and letters made her all confused. This was too hard for her too understand, she wondered if anyone at home understood. Alphys maybe? She was a scientist, so she could help right? She took her textbook and went up to the attic, that's where Alphys often was working.

"Hey Alphys?" Frisk said peeking her head into the door of the attic. Alpyhs was busy mixing chemicals, and accidently dropped a beaker due to being startled by Frisk.  
"Ahhh!" Alpyhs said startled.  
"Oh my gosh! Alphys I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you!" Frisk shouted as she ran to help Alpyhs.  
"O-oh don't worry too much about it, I can always whip up another mixture," she said nervously laughing it off. The liquid was dissolving the floorboard underneath.  
"Uhh, anyway, what did you need?" Alphys asked.  
"I was wondering if you could help me out with my homework?" Frisk asked.  
"O-of course! I-I can help! Just set your book on that table over there!"

Frisk set down her book and papers on the table and opened to her equations and mixtures.  
"Oooh, these are simple. I can have these done in no time at all!" Alphys said with a smile.  
"Awesome! I'm so lucky to have you as my friend Alphys, thank you so much for helping me!" Frisk said grinning back.  
"N-no p-problem Frisk, I'm always glad to help."  
So the two, or rather one, started the homework. Alphys seemed comfortable doing the work by herself, she pretty much got all the work done, but Frisk still didn't understand anything. Oh well, not too much of a big deal, and she wasn't going to worry about it now.

Monday 3pm

Frisk walked home with her heavy bag on her back. It was filled to the brim with assignments and projects. Math, history, language, and science. She struggled home and tried to get started, again a lot of it became confusing and incomprehensible. Alphys came downstairs from the attic and saw Frisk doing her homework.  
"H-hey Frisk! D-do you need any help?" Alphys asked.  
"Yeah actually, that would be great," Frisk responded.

Frisk and Alpyhs worked on Frisk's homework. Well no… Alphys worked on Frisk's homework _again._ Frisk was kind of getting pissed off at this point. She wasn't gaining anything from this, but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Alphys' feelings. She just decided to stay quiet. Frisk finished up the rest of her homework and soon went to bed.

Sunday 10am

Frisk woke up the next morning with a bit of pain in her head again, but she ignored it and went off on a walk. She soon met up with Kid and they went out shopping together.  
"Yo, did you hear about the science fair coming up?" Kid said.  
"No! Is it mandatory?" Frisk asked.  
"Yup, I think we're going to get the assignment tomorrow."  
"Ugggggghhhhhhhhh."  
"Haha, so what are you planning? Something cool no doubt!"  
"Eh, I'm not that creative, nor scientific. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."  
"Why don't you ask Alphys? She's bound to help you!"  
"Eh, she's been very- controlling over my homework lately. I might just ask sans."  
"That's if he ever gets out of bed."  
Frisk and Kid started laughing and headed home after a long day.

Frisk headed to sans' room and asked him if he could help her out.  
"eh, sure kid. but uh, why not ask Alphys? I'm sure she's better at this than i am," sans said.  
"Err- Yeah, but she's helped me out a lot lately and I didn't want to keep bugging her," Frisk stated.  
"alright then, why don't we get started then?"

Frisk and sans spent the night brainstorming ideas for the science fair. They both ended up falling asleep on the floor in sans' room.  
"SANS!"  
They both jolted up from a loud noise. They both groggily looked at the doorway to see an angry Papyrus in the doorway.  
"How many times must I tell you? Don't sleep on the floor, you have a perfectly good bed! And why is Frisk on the floor as well?" Papyrus said going on and on.  
"hey don't worry bout it bro, after all i do have the _backbone_ for it," sans said on the brink of laughter.  
Papyrus just gave a disgusted sigh and left the room.

Frisk kept brainstorming ideas all day, when she thought of one. Determination. The power of determination. She was a living breathing example of determination, she could do this so easily and still get an A. Sure it didn't require too much technical work, but it was science. The science of determination.

Frisk and sans soon began to work on the research and the poster. Frisk felt so proud, she understood everything and was very proud of her and sans' work.  
"looks good kiddo, but uh, you sure you don't wanna ask alphys anything? she seems like she would know a lot about determination," sans stated  
"Yeah, you may be right, but I'd rather just finish up on my own," Frisk said with a sigh.

Frisk gathered up her things and went into her room. She put the finishing touches on her project Before she could complete it she heard a knock at the door.  
"F-frisk?"  
 _Oh no_  
Frisk frantically tried to put her project away, but before she could Alphys came in anyway.  
"W-what are you doing?" Alphys asked.  
"Uh. Nothing!" Frisk said trying to act casual as she hid her project in the closet.  
"Oh, uh just came to see if you needed any help with anything."  
"Nope! All good here! Thanks Alphys!"  
"What lies." The two both turned to Flowey who started making sly remarks.  
"Flowey. That's enough," Frisk said walking over to the plant.  
"Oh puh-lease, you can't hide it forever. Dr. Alphys is gonna find out sooner or later!"  
"Find out what?" Alphys said.  
"Nothing!" Frisk exclaimed.  
"Frisk doesn't want you helping her anymore, that's why she asked sans!" Flowey shouted.

Silence filled the room.  
"O-oh, I see. I-is that a-all y-you had to s-say Flowey?" Alphys left.  
"Alphys, let me explain," Frisk started to say.  
"No explanation needed, I know I'm a bother. I'm sorry." With that Alphys turned and left the room. She scurried up to her lab/room.  
"Alphys!" Frisk shouted. "Flowey once I'm done here, you are in so much trouble when I get back."

Frisk went up into Alphys' room to see her curled up in a little ball.  
"Alphys, please let me explain," Frisk began to say.  
No response.  
"I love you Alphys, I really do. But you kept taking control of all my assignments and I had nothing to show for myself."  
No response.  
"When you create something don't you feel really proud of it?"  
No vocal answer, but a nod.  
"Now how would you feel if you were taking credit for someone else's work?"  
"Not good…" Alphys mumbled.  
"That's how I felt. I love working with you and I love that you want to help me, but I want to have something I'm proud of. Not something someone else's proud of. Do you understand?"

Alphys took a deep breath and sighed. She picked her head up, but still wouldn't look at Frisk.  
"Yeah, I understand. I think I was just excited about working with you. I got carried away. I'm sorry Frisk."

Frisk took Alphys by the hand and raised her up. Alphys was a good person, and an awesome one at that.  
"Come on, why don't we go watch some Mew Mew Kissy Cutie now?" Frisk asked.  
"Y-yes! That sounds great!" Alphys replied.  
The two had made up and reformed their bond.

 **(Still Friday I know, but I'm gonna be busy tomorrow. So deal with a Friday night update)**


	4. It's Just a Prank

Sunday 7pm

It was a beautiful night outside and Frisk and the Skeleton bros went out for a stroll in town. They went from store to store having fun and window shopping. A new store had opened in town and all three of them walked in. Turned out to be a joke shop. Sans was in heaven; Papyrus, well, hell. Frisk tried on some funny glasses, sans tried out some whoopee cushions. Both of them took a can of fake spaghetti and handed it to Papyrus. Frisk and sans had trouble containing their laughter. Papyrus opened the can and out popped a bunch of colorful worms. They both fell down on the floor laughing, while Papyrus seemed annoyed.

They all went back home after that, sans buying some pranks, Frisk bought some new striped sweaters and shirts, and Papyrus bought a lot of spaghetti. Once they got back home Frisk and sans went into sans' room and started messing around with the prank and joke items sans bought.  
"Can I take some of these to school with me tomorrow? It'd be fun to joke around with some of the kids at school," Frisk asked.  
"sure I don't see why not," sans said.

Frisk took some of the prank cans, whoopee cushions, and joy buzzers to school. Her and Kid used the pranks on each other, laughing and having a good time. They both sat together at lunch and had fun telling jokes and laughing when a classmate named Camron walked up to their table.  
"Hey Frisk," Camron said.  
"Hey," Frisk said.  
"I saw you guys using some joke items, and I was wondering if you wanted to help pull a little prank on someone."  
"What kind of one?" Frisk asked.  
"Just a harmless one, we dump a little water on someone."

That didn't sound too bad, they get their clothes a little wet and they all have a laugh. No harm, no foul, Frisk thought. Frisk and Kid agreed to help him and a few of his buddies out with the prank. Camron told them to be in homeroom early to set it all up.

Frisk went home and told sans about the whole prank thing, she became very excited about it.  
"I'm happy you're havin fun kiddo, just remember not to get carried away. Make sure these pranks don't harm others. It's not a joke anymore if someone gets hurt," sans said.  
"Of course, there's no harm in a little water though, it'll be alright," Frisk said reassuring sans.  
"Alright, I have faith you'll do the right thing kiddo."

It was early in the morning, too early. Frisk launched herself out of bed, and fell onto the floor. The room, it began to spin.  
"Ow, note to self, don't launch out of bed so early in the morning," she said to herself.

She made her way to school, bag in hand and a smile on her face. She met up with Kid while walking.  
"Yo, isn't this exciting!" Kid said with joy.  
"Yeah, it is. Any idea who we're pranking?" Frisk asked.  
"Yo, no. Cam didn't say."  
"There's a lot of people in the school, but I'm sure it's one of his friends."  
"Of course! You wouldn't go prank someone who wasn't your friend."

Frisk thought about it for a while, Kid didn't know humans like she did. Humans could be cruel like that. She started to question if this was the right choice. It's not like you're fighting. No, I'm sure this will all be fine. Whoever is getting the bucket of water, they'll be forgiving. Everyone knows Frisk is merciful after all. Her, Kid, Camron, and a few of his friends had set up the bucket of water on top of the door. They made sure it was balanced, so when the door opened it would fall on top of whoever walked. Kid seemed excited, almost wanting to burst with laughter. Frisk felt, well, semi-excited. She felt kind of anxious about this, Camron put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't worry, you're not gonna get in any trouble," he said to her.

She felt better, she was ready to do this. Camron was actually a nice guy he was caring and cool. She really, kind of liked him. One of Camron's friends ducked down quickly and whispered.  
"She's coming," he said softly.

Everyone ducked down and from the little window in the room, Frisk became mortified. They were going to "prank" Grillby's daughter. The door slowly opened and Frisk sprang into action.

You were determined to save her.

Now way would she survive a bucket of water, flames weren't meant for that. She ran towards her and pushed her out of the way. She fell to the ground and Frisk got soaked. Frisk started breathing heavy, though the water was cold, it was more rage than anything else.  
"A wise man once told me 'It's no longer a joke if someone gets hurt,'" Frisk said, glaring daggers at Camron and his boys.  
"What gives you the right?" Frisk said. "What makes you think any of this was okay?" Frisk started yelling.

Frisk was filled with rage now. She also knew she was just as much to blame for not understanding everything, not asking who they were going after. She apologized to Grillby's daughter. She thanked Frisk and ran off.  
"Cam," Frisk said, her back turned towards him.  
"What?" Camron said in an annoyed tone.  
"Never, ever go after my friends! Ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Frisk was fuming now.  
Cam just nodded.

Cam and his friends ran off before they got in trouble and Frisk tried to calm down

Frisk and Kid made a vow to not prank anyone ever again. They only stuck to harmless jokes.


	5. Those Who Came Before

Wednesday 2:15pm

Frisk was almost done for the day, she just had one final class. Creative writing. Which, of course, was fine. She enjoyed writing, whether it be fiction or non-fiction, her stories were incredible to tell. Her teacher had talked about hidden or lost stories among the world, Frisk thought it was pretty neat, no one else in the class seemed to care. Her teacher then gave them all an assignment. To find out something true, but never known before to them; to learn something new. Frisk pretty much knew everything, at least she felt she did. What else was there to know?

Frisk went home after that pondering the assignment. What could she learn? Monster history maybe? No Tori told her everything about that… Was there something new Toriel could teach her? Let's see…

War between humans and monsters? Learned about that a thousand and one times. Barrier? Of course, she was the first human to cross it. First human…

She was the first human to cross it, but she wasn't the first to fall down… Other souls… Other humans…

Frisk headed home and waited patiently for Toriel. Once Toriel arrived home Frisk hugged her and asked if she could interview her for a story for her creative writing class. Toriel happily complied to her child's request. Frisk got some pen and paper out and sat down with Toriel.  
"So my child, what would you like to know first?" Tori asked.  
"Tell me about the six other souls that fell before me," Frisk stated. Toriel seemed shocked and surprised at this request.  
"What brought this up Frisk?" she asked.  
"We have to learn something new. I'm the first human to cross the barrier, but I wasn't the first to fall. I want to know about those who came before me. Those who were your child before you ever knew I existed."

Toriel felt overwhelmed at this, she had never had proper discussion about all her children before. She took a deep breath and begun her story.

 _After Asgore and I lost Asriel, we lived alone in the kingdom. We tried to live our lives as we once did, but that became a hard task. We lost our son and our people started to rebel because of it. They lost hope and wanted to break the barrier. Of course, there was no way without a human soul to accompany them. Once things settled down, I travelled all the way to the Ruins, to just pass the time. When I did, I found a human wandering around._

 _She had beautiful, light brown hair wrapped up in a brightly colored ribbon. She had light blue eyes, the color of an echo flower. She also held a toy knife and carried that around with her, pretending she was a pirate. She didn't hurt anyone; she couldn't hurt anyone. I had taught her about patience, being patient with other monsters. She was my eldest, I tried to keep her safe in the ruins, but she told me she wanted to go home. I understood and told her I would take her back to the kingdom. I wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to cross the barrier. She needed a monster soul. I asked Asgore how to get her through the barrier. When I did, he went after her…._

 _And took her soul._

 _I took what remained of her and left to the ruins. I could not bring myself to be anywhere near Asgore after that. So, I left with her ribbon and toy, and headed back to the ruins._

 _After her soul had been taken another human had fallen, he had his bandana and gloves. He tried act so tough, as if he wasn't afraid of anything. I taught him about how to be brave; that maybe if he wanted to leave so badly, he wouldn't be scared of the monsters. Maybe even leave the underground once and for all. It had no effect, Asgore claimed his soul as if it were nothing._

 _A dancer had fallen down next, she had a beautiful tutu and matching ballet shoes. Beautiful black hair wrapped in a nice lovely bun. I tried to teach her integrity. Maybe if she showed more mercy than others, she would be fine. I was wrong. Her soul had been taken as well._

 _Perseverance was what I taught the next child, he liked reading and always had his nose in books. I hesitated to let him go outside of the ruins. He had gotten upset that he couldn't leave, he had someone else up in the world. It broke my heart to let him leave, but I knew he couldn't stay. So, I let him go. I wish I could've convinced him to stay… I wish I could've convinced them all to stay._

 _I tried to teach the children mercy. I couldn't let them hurt any monsters. They weren't doing anything wrong, why did others attack them? Why didn't everyone leave them alone. They were just children!_

 _…_

 _Kindness. I tried to teach the next child kindness, teach them about mercy. And how to use only mercy. Never do anything else. I suppose that didn't work very well though. Asgore took away their mercy, they had no idea what to do other than that. They suffered the consequences. They didn't stand a chance…_

 _I stopped playing the mercy card. I decided Justice was the only way to help them. They had to get justice where it was needed. They needed to fight. Fight monsters, fight Asgore. Even then… Nothing worked. I gave up. I knew nothing could work. Nothing could help them. I had lost all hope._

 _Then you came along. Someone who had used their own skills. I didn't teach you anything, yet you still learned. Through sheer determination, you made it through. You, who beat Asgore, freed us all, and became a hero. Frisk, I'm truly proud to call you my child._

Toriel finished her story, and Frisk felt too mesmerized by the story to write anymore down. She knew what to write, she would make sure the souls that were sacrificed would never be forgotten, that they would live down in history.

Frisk had a sinking feeling that there was another soul. One forgotten maybe? No Toriel would surely remember that. The soul who was taught patience was the first human to fall down, and Frisk was the last.

…

No… That can't be right, can it? Was she actually the first human to fall? If not… Who was?


	6. Everything's Alright

Tuesday 12pm

Frisk walked out of the gym with a bandage wrapped around her foot and ankle. So it turned out you shouldn't go hard with a volleyball game, she ended up landing on her ankle wrong and twisted it.  
"Frisk!" the gym teacher shouted, "are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll make sure to rest it when I get home," Frisk reassured.  
"Are you sure you don't want to go home now? I feel walking around and putting pressure on it will worsen it."

Frisk looked down at her foot, it would probably just rest it until tomorrow morning, but would her family handle it well? She sighed in defeat and decided to go home. She called up the house, the first time around no one answered. She tried again and someone picked up, "You've reached the most awesome house ever! Undyne speaking." So Undyne was home.  
"Hey Undyne, it's Frisk, are you home right now?" Frisk asked.  
"Of course Frisk what's up?" Undyne asked.  
"I kinda twisted my ankle a bit, so the teacher wanted me to-" before she could finish her sentence the line went dead.

Frisk sighed, must've been bad connection. She decided to head home herself stumbling and limping along. As she was walking down the hall she heard a distant yelling.  
"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Undyne was sprinting down the hall. She ran head first at Frisk and picked her up.  
"Hey Frisk," Undyne said calmly.  
"H-hey Undyne," Frisk said feeling overwhelmed.

Undyne carried frisk out of school and running all the way back home. Frisk thanked Undyne for bringing her home and headed upstairs to her room.  
"Back home already? School must really be weighing you down," Flowey had stated in a joking matter.  
"Enough Flowey, I just wanna rest," Frisk said.  
"What happened to your foot?"  
"I twisted my ankle."  
"Amazing, so even your determination couldn't help you there."

Frisk ignored Flowey and decided to take a nap. As soon as she went to sleep, she began to dream. She dreamed, she dreamed of herself falling. Falling far down, as she did once before. Something felt off, this was a long fall, like a LONG fall. She felt herself spiraling downwards, suddenly falling faster. She felt that rush of energy as she did back in Mt. Ebott… Frisk jolted up out of bed. It had only been a few minutes, but she couldn't keep sleeping like that, that was like a nightmare. Suddenly Toriel had entered her room.  
"Ah, my child, are you awake?" Toriel had said softly turning on the light.  
"Mom? Yeah I'm awake, why are you home so soon?" Frisk asked.  
"Well I came home once all my students had left, and Undyne had told me what happened when I arrived home."  
"What? How long was I asleep?"  
"I'm not sure, a few hours maybe?"

A few hours? She had just been sleeping for a couple minutes, at least it felt like it. Frisk and Toriel headed downstairs for dinner, Toriel helping Frisk manage her way down the stairs. Something definitely felt wrong. She couldn't even remember how she got home. She should have remembered something like that.

Frisk thought about telling Toriel, but decided to keep her mouth shut. It shouldn't be anything serious. Everything's alright.

Frisk didn't feel like eating; she couldn't even manage to bring the spaghetti to her mouth. It made her feel sick just looking at it.  
"Frisk, you okay?" Undyne had asked.  
"Y-yeah, just not hungry right now," Frisk replied. She decided to push back her plate and let Papyrus finish the rest. She felt nauseas, but it's okay. Everything's alright.

After dinner, Frisk headed up back to her room. Her head started to hurt, but it didn't matter. She sat down at her desk and started to draw. She held her head while trying to draw, but her head was hurting too much. Flowey was leaning over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Frisk suddenly felt pissed.  
"What?" Frisk shouted angrily. Flowey jumped back, once she realized she was yelling, she turned away. In a certain light, it looked like her eyes changed color. Frisk cried at the pain, trying to calm down she put her hands into her arms and quietly sobbed. After Frisk had calmed down, her headache was gone. Frisk laid down again and tried to relax. Everything's alright. Everything's alright.

 _ **I would like to apologize for the late update. This'll be the last update until Christmas. I've got finals this whole month, so I need to put my focus on that, but once I'm on winter break I'll get into updating. Have a good month everyone, Happy Holidays!**_


End file.
